


can't be with him...

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kuro, Angry Sex, Angry Shiro (Voltron), Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Fluff, Guilty Shiro, Hair-pulling, Kintober 2018, Kuro in panties, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: ...can't live without himShiro tries his best to hold back, to bury those terrible, horrible desires and say no each time Kuro asks. Finally, Kuro snaps and decides that a night to forget about his asshole brother is a good idea. Shiro...doesn't handle jealousy well.7. Incest8. Angry Sex9. Lingerie10. Hair-pulling





	can't be with him...

**Author's Note:**

> for infie, thanks for telling me to finally write this, ily
> 
> ive been dying to write this and the prompts just...worked so well. and yeah, im a dirty kinky bitch, what can i say. also, don't like, don't read. the tags are here for a reason  
> enjoy

1.

Shiro’s head thumped against the wall as he slid down, eyes shut. Fuck. Fuck. This was almost too much for his self-control and the cracks that had appeared a few months ago only got bigger and longer, fire almost bursting from under the cool, indifferent mask. He knew that Kuro could see that, he wasn’t stupid and his twin was a very observant man, especially when it came to him.

The situation was bound to finally explode and Shiro couldn’t remember being more scared about a relationship in his entire life. Months and months of their little game were coming to an end and Shiro was both dreading it and couldn’t wait until it happened.

Kuro was very determined when he wanted something and a few months ago he had decided that he wanted Shiro, his own fucking older twin. Shiro wanted to be disgusted, wanted to get Kuro help but he couldn’t, not without being a hypocrite. He really was that messed up, enough to want his own younger twin, and Kuro’s advances only made it harder to keep his desire under control.

His younger brother knew exactly what he was doing, each and every time Shiro saw him wearing only a towel while exiting the bathroom, bending over each time Shiro looked, licking his lips all the time while they ate, brushing against him when they met in the hallway. All of it was driving Shiro absolutely wild and Kuro, that fucker, knew it. 

Lately, they’ve been having arguments, about why Shiro wouldn't just give in, do what they both longed to do, allow Kuro to actually  _ do  _ something. Each and every time Shiro had to explain how he just…couldn’t fuck his little brother. He was the older one, for God’s sake! He was the one supposed to protect and take care of Kuro, and Shiro was sure that fucking his little brother wasn't what they parents meant when they told him to look over Kuro.

No, that was his own sick desire, his own fucked up mind that kept conjuring images of his twin naked and panting in his bed, moaning Shiro’s name. 

“Fuck,” he whispered when he realized that he was doing it again. “I gotta stop.”

With his face in his hands and knees up to his chest, Shiro felt so small suddenly. Why did it have to be him? Why the only person he really wanted in his bed and life had to be his own twin? Why it couldn’t be some nice boy, like that Adam guy from uni or even literally anyone else. But no, it just had to be Kuro. 

Shiro hated it. Hated how they fought all the time, Kuro now willing to understand why Shiro was holding back and Shiro not willing to give in. It was a circle of hate and arguments and guilt and desire, that sick, hot desire, slinging up his body to curl in his belly each time he even thought about Kuro. Fuck.

He came back to Earth when he heard the door snap shut with a loud sound, channelling Kuro’s frustration and anger. Shiro sighed deeply and stood up finally, knowing it was safe now. Yet, as he stood in the empty hallway, it felt cold somehow. Kuro’s anger was explosive, dangerous and sharp, hot against his skin and being in space devoid of it felt strange. Shiro didn’t like it.

“Can’t be with him, can’t live without him, hm?” he asked the empty walls and leaned against one, letting the silence wash over him.

He needed to fix this mess.

And standing there, in the hallways of their suddenly quiet apartment wasn’t helping. Shiro squared his shoulders and straightened. No, he wasn’t leaving this at that. Kuro was a mess, he had seen his eyes, and letting his impulsive little brother get out at this stage wasn’t a good idea. 

With that in mind, Shiro gathered himself and grabbed his jacket, phone and wallet, before exiting the apartment. He had no idea where Kuro may go, but fuck if he wasn’t going to try and find him, bring him back home before he got hammered and ended up in some shitty bar again.

Shiro was not going to let that happen.

 

2.

“That fucker! How fucking dare he, do it again and again, lying to himself and to me, pretending that nothing is there? Fucking idiot,” Kuro muttered.

The air was cold against his face, wind creeping under his jacket that was actually Shiro’s jacket because he hadn’t looked when he grabbed it. It only made everything worse, with Shiro’s scent clinging to his skin, invading his senses just like his annoying twin did every time Kuro as much as thought about him. It was infuriating.

He really wanted to hate Shiro, fuck, Kuro wanted it so much because he could take hate and anger, if only it wasn’t tainted by that desire and even worse, love. He wasn’t the best at dealing with relationships, fuck neither of them was, but this was ridiculous. How did it all come to this place? Where he couldn't even look at his twin without imagining what his lips would feel like against Kuro’s, how his hands would fit on his hips, Shiro’s imposing figure between his legs. Each time it made the fire grow bigger, burn brighter in his belly, in his heart. It was driving Kuro insane.

Even more so, Shiro’s constant denial was driving him up the wall. That man was so stubborn! Thinking he was protecting Kuro, fuck if he knew against what. They were both adults who would consent and decide for themselves, Kuro wasn't a fucking kid! He was only 3 minutes younger than Shiro, for fuck’s sake!

His fucking brother always said no, always pushed Kuro back when he made a move, always backed away. Kuro didn't understand it. It was clear that his brother wanted him, he could see the desire in his eyes whenever Shiro looked him, could hear his name whispered between his twin’s moans in the middle of the night. They both knew that they wanted each other but each time Shiro said no.

Kuro was done with that. He was tired of trying and trying again, only to be met with that fucking cold indifference, those sad, guilty eyes. There was nothing to be guilty of! Certainly not of Kuro wanting to fuck his twin, that was all on him. But Shiro, as stubborn as always, refused to see it and kept his distance. Kuro was tired and angry. He needed an outlet.

That was why he was on his way to one of his favourite clubs, with plans to get tipsy, find some handsome guy and fuck him, until he wasn't thinking about Shiro. Kuro even worse his favourite, sexiest panties. They were black and white, startling against his tan skin, the colour theme all Shiro. He almost hated how everything in his life circled around Shiro, but...it also made him feel warm. Some part of his brother was with him.

Kuro shook that thought away when he opened the door to the club. That wasn't the time to think about Shiro, no. He was too angry and horny to even try to focus on his fucking brother. He was going to enjoy himself and forget about all about Shiro, even for the short night.

An hour later he admitted defeat. Each time a guy walked up to him Kuro compared him to Shiro and it was driving him insane because no one could compare to his brother. Too short or too lean, or too muscled, the hair was wrong or the eyes were too dark, that one didn’t have the same kind smile and the other one had two flesh hands. It was fucking pointless but Kuro barreled on anyway. He wasn’t going to let Shiro win.

Finally, he found someone passable. Not perfect, that was impossible but good enough that Kuro closed his eyes and ground against the guy when they danced. Mark, the guy, had his hands on his hips, brushing against the delicate lace under his black jeans, smirking like a shark. Kuro mirrored the smirk and licked his lips seductively, eyeing his prey. 

He was going to get laid and forget all about Shiro, have one night to himself, to distance himself from his brother, do something just for himself. Kuro was just about to lean in and kiss the guy when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. He turned, angry and ready to yell at whoever decided to touch him when his amber eyes met steel-grey and the world stopped.

Shiro looked angry, no, he looked furious and something clenched in Kuro’s gut. His eyes were full of the fire that he had only seen the glimpses of, concealed carefully under Shiro’s mask of indifference and it made Kuro’s blood boil.

“What the fuck, Shiro?” he yelled, wrenching away from his touch.

Shiro stayed silent and grabbed him again, not sparing Mark a glance as he dragged Kuro away. He tried to pull away, cursing and wiggling the whole way, but it was Shiro’s prosthetic arm, and it wasn’t coming off unless Shiro wanted it to. And it seemed like he didn’t.

Shiro almost dragged him outside and then finally let him go, grey eyes looking like the sky during the storm. They pulled him in, against Kuro’s wishes and he swayed closer involuntarily. Fuck his brother do doing that to him, each time.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kuro hissed finally when it became clear that Shiro had no intentions of saying anything.

His brother only handed him his helmet and stepped closer to the bike. Only then Kuro realized that Shiro was wearing his favourite biker jacket that made him look absolutely sinful, along with the gloves and stormy eyes. He made a striking image. Yet, Kuro wasn’t about to give up.

“Fucking answer me, you asshole,” he demanded. “I was about to get laid, but no, you had to come here and ruin everything! What the fuck?”

“Get on the bike,” was his only answer, Shiro’s voice clipped and full of cold fury.

Kuro wanted to protest and demand answers again, but Shiro just grabbed him with both hands and almost shoved him against the bike.

“Get on the fucking bike, Kuro,” he growled again.

People were starting to look at them, curious what was happening and Kuro cursed but not on the bike. He didn’t want to start a public scene, not in front of his favourite bar and not with Shiro. So, he obeyed with clenched teeth and got on the bike, helmet securely in place.

Shiro got on in front of him and started the machine. Normally, the rumble made Kuro relax and enjoy the ride, but he was so angry and keyed up that it only made everything worse. He avoided touching his brother and grabbed his seat, cursing under his nose as they drove home. Shiro’s driving was fast and angry, cutting the corner and speeding between the cars. It wasn’t how Shiro usually drove, something had to be wrong. Kuro wasn’t about to ask.

They stopped in the garage and silently took the elevator to their penthouse, the air full of tension. It almost cracked between them, and they were both breathing hard in anger, preparing for yet another fight. But, Kuro felt as if this one was different, Shiro’s eyes almost blazing with fire, in contrast to his usual cold fury. 

His twin walked out the elevator without a word and opened the door into their apartment, letting Kuro in first. He passed Shiro making sure not to touch him, suddenly feeling over sensitive.

The choice of touching him, however, was taken from his hands, because as soon as the door closed behind them, Shiro pinned him against the wall, eyes blazing and lips stretched in a snarl.

“What the fuck was that Kuro?” he asked in a dangerous voice.

“Me? I should be the one asking that, of fuck, I already did, Shiro!” Kuro parred, beyond angry. How dare he!

“Oh, I think I deserve an answer to my question, since you were fucking grinding against that asshole,” Shiro growled angrily.

“It’s not your damn business, Shiro! I can fuck whoever I want, I don’t owe you anything, especially not answers.”

“Yes, you fucking do,” Shiro hissed. “It's entirely my business!”

Kuro trashes against Shiro’s hold on him and tries to escape, but Shiro only pressed him more against the wall. All the contact was making heat pool in his belly, starting a wildfire that threatened to take over him. The anger only made it all worse, adrenaline coursing through his body adding to the fire. He hated it.

“How?! How the fuck is it your business, Shiro? I’m not your fucking boyfriend, I’m single, 22 and desperate to finally get laid! You can’t fucking stop me,” Kuro growled, even though it hurt a bit to say that.

He desperately wanted Shiro to be his boyfriend, his lover, to just come to him when he wanted to have sex, to casually approach him. But that asshole made it fucking impossible, Shiro had said it many times, and maybe it finally sunk. Kuro was finally trying to move on, Shiro had no right to come and ruin everything.

His twin fell silent for a second, both of them panting, Shiro's hot breath hitting his face and making everything worse. Kuro’s treacherous cock was hardening against his will and he subtly pushed his hips back, to avoid poking Shiro with it. Now wasn't the time.

“Fucking answer me, coward!” he yelled finally, at the end of his rope. “Tell me why I should give a fuck about what you think about me getting finally laid! It is  _ not your business. _ ”

For a second, everything was silent, tension almost cracking in the air, and then Shiro covered the distance between them and kissed him deeply. Kuro froze, shocked almost motionless, but surged into motion when he felt Shiro’s tongue press against his lips. 

He grabbed Shiro’s face and kissed him back, pressing his whole body against him, attacking Shiro’s lips with his. The kiss was full of teeth and anger, both of them snarling quietly, Shiro’s hands clenched on his hips, pressing their hard cocks together. Kuro moaned and grabbed Shiro’s white hair, tugging and pulling until his twin moaned as well.

“It is my business,” Shiro growled when they pulled away to breathe. “You’re  _ mine. _ ”

Kuro’s eyes grew wide and he pulled at Shiro’s hair, hard, until he backed a bit, creating some space between them. Shiro’s eyes were wide and full of lust and anger, lips bitten red, a droplet of blood dancing in the corner. He looked like sex incarnate and Kuro almost dropped to his knees then and there. He refrained.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled again, pushing Shiro more and more until he backed away more. “How fucking dare you, Takashi?! I go to get laid and touch another man and suddenly you’re willing to get this a shot? To sleep with me? You jealous asshole!”

Shiro didn’t deny that only tugged him closer by the hips and crashed their lips together again, licking into his mouth brutally, as if trying to erase the taste of other men and alcohol.

“Yes, I’m a jealous asshole, but fuck, you will  _ never  _ touch another man again, Kuro,” he hissed, teeth bared. “You’re mine and I do not share.”

Kuro was stunned silent again, rage coursing through his body. “Really?” he whispered finally. “That’s all it took? Grinding against some man in a dark club was all it took to finally make you admit that you  _ want me _ ?!”

“I never said I didn’t want you, you dumb asshole,” Shiro snarled. “I was trying to stop myself from fucking my fucking younger twin! I never said I didn’t want you.”

“You may as well had!” Kuro yelled and finally broke free of Shiro, stalking towards his bedroom, where their alcohol was. Shiro followed, of course he did. “What the fuck I was supposed to think, Shiro?! You always said no, each and every fucking time, pushed me away and walked out and didn’t come back until early morning! I figured I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

“ _ You can’t _ ,” Shiro whispered, suddenly right behind him.

Before he had a chance to react, Shiro grabbed him by the hips and threw him on the bed, following immediately. His brother’s heavy body pinned him against the mattress, Shiro’s lips finding his in the dim room, hands on his face, cradling and squeezing his jaw. Kuro tried to fight him for a second, angry and needing to yell more, but then Shiro’s thigh brushed against his cock and he moaned.

Once again, their kisses were like a battle. Teeth tearing lips, tongues licking off blood, hands wandering and tearing away their clothes, until Shiro was naked and Kuro remained only in his underwear. Then Shiro noticed the panties.

His twin froze, staring at the black and white lace, panting and dishevelled, almost ruined. His eyes grew wide and he glanced up at Kuro, a snarl forming on his lips.

“You wanted to give him this?” he asked gravely. “Fuck no.”

Surprisingly, Shiro didn't tear away his panties, but wrenched his legs apart and settled between them, lips attached to Kuro’s neck. He bit down hard until his skin broke and Kuro hissed, tugging at his hair. Shiro moaned against his neck and he smirked. A kink, hm?

He tugged again, this time getting a groan in response and Shiro’s cock brushing against his lace-covered one. Kuro moaned, and pushed his hips up, while his twin bit and sucked his skin, probably covering his whole neck in marks and bruises. With his free hand, Kuro raked his nails down Shiro’s back and smirked when he saw blood. His twin hissed but didn't say anything, starting to suck and bite at his nipples.

Kuro's back arched and he wrapped one leg around Shiro’s hip, bringing their cocks together again.

“Do something, asshole,” he demanded angrily.

Shiro growled back and finally reached for the lube, before setting it on the bed next to him. He raised himself on his hands on either side of Kuro’s head and stared at him for a long while, until Kuro swore and pulled him down again, by his hair. Shiro moaned and kissed him deeply, one hand fumbling to open the lube and slide between Kuro’s legs.

“The panties stay,” Shiro decided and circled Kuro’s rim with slick fingers.

Kuro moaned quietly in reply and arched his back when Shiro slid one finger in, immediately pressing against his prostate. His world went white for a second, pleasure taking over his senses, his cock straining against the lace. Shiro kissed him again and again, their tongues tangled while Shiro added another finger.

“So good for me, baby,” he whispered into Kuro's mouth.

“Shut up, asshole,” he snapped back.

Shiro only chuckles and added another finger, Kuro’s nails still leaving bloody scratches all over his back. His twin didn't seem to mind. If anything, it spurred him more, his moves rough. When Shiro pulled his fingers away, Kuro knew he wasn't ready yet but he didn't care. No, he wanted Shiro’s cock, he wanted to claim his brother until he could never walk away, never deny what was between them again.

He pulled Shiro’s hips closer and tugged at his hair, snarling and writhing on the bed.

“Come on, fuck, get in me, asshole,” he demanded in a hoarse voice.

Kuro didn’t give Shiro a chance to say anything, before grabbing his slick cock in one hand and pressing it against his hole. The lace went in the way, so Shiro helped, pushing it to the side, before pressing it in one rough thrust.

Kuro’s back arched and they both screamed, the burn almost taking away all his senses. Shiro stayed still once his hips hit Kuro’s ass, shivering and groaning, hands clenching on his hips. Finally, Kuro opened his eyes and stared at Shiro. He was beautiful, pulis dilated until all he could see was black, lips bloodied and bruises, hair a mess, teeth bared. It almost took Kuro’s breath away.

He pushed that thought away and pulled at Shiro’s hair, eliciting a whimper out of him. Fuck, that was hot.

“Come on, coward, fuck me now,” he taunted. “Unless you’re all bark and no bite.”

Shiro sent him a filthy, dangerous smirk and thrust in. Kuro moaned and closed his eyes and then Shiro settled in a rhythm. It was rough and fast, the burn not going away but blending in with pleasure of Shiro’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust, Shiro’s hands leaving bruises all over his hips.

Kuro gave as good as he got, only pausing in his biting and scratching to pull and tug at Shiro’s hair to get more of those delicious whimpers, the room filled with their moans and groans, hot and heavy with sex.

They stayed silent, breathless and awed and Kuro couldn't remember better sex. The lace was pressing against his aching cock, a dark spot forming already from his precum and Shiro’s cock filled him so good, pounding against his prostate until Kuro was babbling and screaming, leaving Shiro’s back a bloody mess. His brother’s prostate was leaving impressive bruises on his hips and his teeth went back to gnawing at Kuro’s neck. This time he returned the gesture.

There was no gentleness in their moves, only anger and months, maybe years of pent-up desire, both intent on leaving as many marks as possible. Kuro felt the orgasm approaching hard, and Shiro’s breathing sped up as well.    
  
“S-so close, little brother,” Shiro groaned into his ear.

The words went into his cock and Kuro clenched around him with a dirty smirk, relishing in their depravity. He was finally getting fucked by his twin and it was glorious.

“F-fuck yes, Takashi, come in me!” he screamed and pulled at Shiro’s hair one last time, hard enough it hard to hurt a lot.

That was all it took. Shiro fucked in one last time, pressing against his prostate mercilessly and came with a scream of his name, filling Kuro with hot cum. It triggered his own orgasm and he screamed as well, staining his panties, ruining them forever. Shiro fell on top of him breathlessly, smearing the cum all over their bellies while the sweat cooled down.

Kuro wrapped his arms sluggishly around Shiro's shoulders and pressed his face against his sweaty, messy hair.

“Fuck,” he whispered in a hoarse voice.

“You’re mine,” Shiro said in reply and Kuro just had to smile.

“Just like you’re mine.”

Shiro hummed and nuzzled closer, putting all of his weight on Kuro. He was heavy but he could take it, even as his lungs screamed for more air, body sore and exhausted. That was, hands down, the best sex he ever had and he couldn't be happier. He finally got what he wanted.

“Get up, asshole, you’re heavy,” Kuro complained after a while, nudging his twin. “We need a shower.”

Shiro sighed deeply but rose, staring at him for a second. Then, he kissed him, softly and sweetly, everything the sex had not been. Kuro smiled softly and returned the kiss, hands now carding through his hair. Shiro almost purred at the touch, so Kuro broke the kiss and nudged him again with a chuckle.

“Come on, we’re disgusting.”

“Oh I don’t know, I’m enjoying the view…” Shiro trailed off, eyes trained on Kuro’s body.

He huffed and pushed hard until his twin finally sat up with a laugh. Suddenly, it was as if there had been no anger or rage between them, no bad feelings. It was light and full of something warm in his chest. Shiro’s eyes were soft and full of love and Kuro blushed. Fucking feelings.

Shiro laughed and pulled at his arm, until Kuro stumbled up and into Shiro’s arms, leaning against his twin. Shiro huffed but almost carried him to the bathroom, letting Kuro start the water.

When he turned away to beckon Shiro in, he was met with his twin’s soft eyes and a small smile, head cocked to the side.

“Can’t live without him, sounds about right,” Shiro whispered, making Kuro look at him questioningly.

“Nevermind,” he chuckled. “Get in the shower, pest.”

Kuro gave him a middle finger but stepped under the warm spray, Shiro following immediately, pressing against his body. His brother's warm arms wrapped around his body and Kuro sighed deeply, burrowing his face in Shiro’s bruised, marked neck. When warm hands carded through his hair, he just kissed Shiro’s neck and closed his eyes. He loved that asshole.

He didn't need to say anything though, Shiro knew. Just like Kuro knew what Shiro wasn't saying. They didn't always need words.

**Author's Note:**

> all time is sin time


End file.
